Oka Ruto
Oka Ruto war eine Schülerin der Akademi High School und die Leiterin des Okkultklub. Sie wird die vierte Rivalin im Yandere Simulator sein. Ihre Merkmale sind temporär und werden sich noch ändern. Aussehen Oka hat unordentliches, schulterlanges Haar, davon fällt eine Strähne mittig ins Gesicht. Ihre Haare sind dunkelblau, ihre Augen hellviolett. Ihre Lippen und ihre Haut sind blass. Sie hat grau-schwarze Augenringe, die durch ihren Schlafmangel zustande kommen. Einige andere Erscheinungsbilder können auf Druelbozos DeviantArt-Account eingesehen werden. YandereDev hat noch andere Erscheinungsbilder entworfen, die angeblich nicht bis zu einem Feb 16-Update vorkommen sollen. In ihrem zweiten Erscheinungsbild sind ihre Haare noch unordentlicher und ein wenig dunkler. Oka trägt dieselbe Standard-Uniform wie die anderen Schülerinnen, außer der Spieler hat die Schülerinnen angepasst. Sie trägt außerdem knie-hohe, graue Socken und lange graue Handschuhe mit Spinnennetzmuster, die über den ganzen Arm gehen. Dazu noch die Halskette des Occult Klubs und das Abzeichen eines Klubleiters. Sie geht etwas langsamer als die anderen weiblichen NPC-Charaktere und hat die Hände vor ihrer Brust gefaltet. Sie schaut immer schüchtern zu Boden. Beschreibung Oka ist die Leiterin des Okkultklubs der Schule. Sie ist vollkommen davon überzeugt, dass Geister, Dämonen und schwarze Magie existieren und möchte ihr Leben dem Beweis widmen, dass diese Dinge real sind. Oka ist in den ersten drei Wochen des Spiels aus mysteriösen Gründen von der Schule abwesend. Sobald sie in die Schule zurückkehrt, wird sie sofort von Senpai verzaubert. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich in einer extrem kurzen Zeitspanne für ihn verliebt, glaubt sie, dass es etwas Übernatürliches an ihm geben muss und fängt an, ihn intensiv zu studieren. Sie ist ein unbeholfenes Mädchen, das von der Mehrheit der Schule als "gruselig" angesehen wird, aber sie ist eigentlich ziemlich harmlos und manche Leute finden sie sogar liebenswert. Vielleicht wird Senpai denken, dass ihre ungewöhnliche Natur etwas Reizendes hat... Persönlichkeit Von den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Oka den Persönlichkeitstyp Zurückhaltend. Sieht sie, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt wird sie sie anflehen, dass sie sie nicht verletzt und anschließend aus der Schule fliehen. Nachdem sie geflohen ist, wird sie nicht die Polizei rufen. Findet sie eine Leiche, wird sie aus der Schule fliehen und die Polizei rufen. Versucht man einen Foto von ihr zu machen, wir sie sich ihre Hände vors Gesicht halten. Oka ist eine Stalkerin, besitzt jedoch keine Yandere-Persönlichkeit. Ihre Angewohnheiten lassen sie schüchtern und unsozial wirken. Seit frühester Kindheit ist sie von Paranormalem besessen. Sie bleibt lange wach und recherchiert über paranormale Dinge. Gewöhnlicherweise schaut sie Horrorfilme und liest. Sie schläft kaum, weswegen sie dunkle Augenringe hat. Routine 7:05 AM Oka betritt das Schulgelände. 7:10 AM Oka geht zu ihrem Schließfach und zieht ihre Indoor-Schuhe an. 7:15 AM Oka geht auf das Schuldach und beobachtet die Basu-Schwestern. Sollten beide Basu-Schwestern tot sein oder vermisst werden, wird sie stattdessen in den Okkultklub gehen. 8:00 AM Oka geht in Klasse 3-2 und beschäftigt sich mit ihrem Handy. 8:30 AM Oka ist im Vormittagsunterricht. 1:00 PM Oka geht in den Okkultklub und stellt sich in die Mitte des Pentagrammes. 1:22 PM Oka geht zurück in die Klasse und beschäftigt sich mit ihrem Handy. 1:30 PM Oka ist im Nachmittagsunterricht. 3:30 PM Oka putzt die Mädchentoiletten im Westflügel im 2. Obergeschoss. 4:00 PM Oka geht wieder in den Okkultklub und bleibt dort bis zum Ende des Schultages. Hintergrundgeschichte Bis zur vierten Woche des Spiels wird Oka nicht in der Schule erscheinen (Endphase). YandereDevs glaubt derzeit, dass der Grund für Okas Abwesenheit in den ersten Wochen ist, dass sie sich mit einer sehr wichtigen persönlichen Sache auseinandersetzen musste.https://www.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/5k6q7l/absences/ Okas dunkles Geheimnis wird vielleicht mit dem Grund für ihre Abwesenheit zusammenhängen.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/666168220114489344 Oka ist die Gründerin des Okkultklubs. Während sie abwesend ist, wird Shin Higaku sie als Leiterin des Okkultklubs vertreten. Er wird dem Spieler erlauben, dem Klub beizutreten und an Klubaktivitäten teilzunehmen. Beziehungen thumb|100x100px|link=Senpai Senpai Da sie eine Rivalin ist, wird sie in Senpai verliebt sein und ihm am Freitag der vierten Woche ihre Liebe gestehen.Oka ist eine sehr abergläubische Person, was eine Rolle dabei spielen könnte, wie sie sich in Senpai verknallt. Da Oka sehr skurril ist, könnte der Weg wie sie und Senpai sich kennen lernen, auch sehr skurril sein. YandereDev möchte, aber nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/667223359009067008 Basu-Schwestern Oka beobachtet die Basu-Schwestern Sakyu und Inkyu Basu täglich. Sie versucht vergeblich zu beweisen, dass die beiden ein Succubus und ein Vampir sind, wie es in ihren Schüler-Profilen angedeutet wird. thumb|100x00px|link=Shin Higaku Shin Higaku Shin Higaku ist ein Mitglied des Okkultklubs und Oka vertaut es ihm an, den Klub während ihrer Abwesenheit zu leiten. Supana Churu Seit Supana dem Okkultclub beigetreten ist, sind sie gute Freundinnen. Kokuma Jutsu Seit Kokuma dem Okkultclub beigetreten ist, sind sie gute Freundinnen. Ayano Aishi Schon am ersten Schultag ist ihr Ayano aufgefallen. Sie hat sich bemüht, ihre Freundin zu werden, allerdings ohne Erfolg. Zitate "We're about to summon a demon... would you like to join us? I can't stop thinking about that boy. I think he cast a hex on me..." "Wir sind dabei, einen Dämon zu beschwören ... würdest Du gerne mitmachen? Ich kann nicht aufhören an diesen Jungen zu denken. Ich glaube, er hat mich verhext ..."" -Oka im Vorstellungsviedo der Rivalinnen - ''"Um... hi"" ''"Ähm... hi"" -Oka, wenn man sie anspricht - ''"...b...bye..." - Oka, wenn man die Konversation beendet - "...we are devoted to the research of supernatural and paranormal phenomena...witches, ghosts, vampires, demons, aliens, psychics, and time-travelers are all welcome here. Anyone who joins our club will develop a resistance to horrific and terrifying things...or succumb to them...he he he..." "...wir widmen uns der Erforschung übernatürlicher und paranormaler Phänomene ... Hexen, Geister, Vampire, Dämonen, Aliens, Hellseher und Zeitreisende sind alle hier willkommen. Jeder der unserem Klub beitritt, wird einen Widerstand gegen schauerliche und schreckliche Dinge entwickeln... oder ihnen erliegen... he he he..." - Oka, wenn man sie fragt was ihr Klub macht - "...y-you...actually...want to join...?..." "...D-Du... willst... wirklich beitreten...? ..." - Oka, wenn man darum bittet beizutreten - "...this is wonderful news...perhaps the world isn't such a dark and lonely place, after all...um...anyway...you're an official member now..." "... das sind wunderbare Neuigkeiten... vielleicht ist die Welt doch nicht so ein dunkler und einsamer Ort... ähm... wie auch immer ... Du bist jetzt ein offizielles Mitglied ..." - Oka, wenn man den Beitritt annimmt - "...o...oh..." - Oka, wenn man den Beitritt ablehnt - "...the moon is not in position yet...come back between 5:00 and 5:30..." "... der Mond ist noch nicht in Position... komm zwischen 5:00 und 5:30 zurück..." - Oka, wenn man zu früh für die Klubaktivitäten ist - "...I'm sorry...the moon is no longer in position...the ritual can only be performed between 5:00 and 5:30..." "... Es tut mir leid... der Mond ist nicht mehr in Position... das Ritual kann nur zwischen 5:00 und 5:30 Uhr durchgeführt werden..." - Oka, wenn man zu spät für die Klubaktivitäten ist - "...we're going to attempt to summon a demon again... will you help us...?..." "... Wir werden wieder versuchen, einen Dämon zu beschören... hilfst du uns...? ..." - Oka, wenn man pünktlich zu den Klubaktivitäten erscheint - "...excellent...I hope it works this time..." "... exzellent... ich hoffe es klappt diesmal ..." - Oka, wenn man an den Klubaktivitäten teilnimmt - "...oh...well...we can wait...but no later than 5:30..." "... oh... gut... wir können warten... aber nicht länger als bis 5:30 ..." - Oka, wenn man (noch) nicht an den Klubaktivitäten teilnimmt - "...y-you're not...going to leave us...are you...?..." "... D-Du wirst nicht... uns verlassen... oder...? ..." - Oka, wenn darum bittet auszutreten - "...well...that's to be expected...I mean, who would want to be in this club, anyway...." "... naja ... das war zu erwarten ... ich meine, wer würde überhaupt in diesem Club sein wollen ...." - Oka, wenn man austritt - "...oh...that's a relief..." "... oh... das ist eine Erleichterung..." - Oka, wenn man doch nicht austritt - "...um... you already left this club once before... I... don't want to let you back in... you might just leave again... and it hurts when people leave... I don't want to be hurt again..." "... ähm... Du hast diesen Klub schon einmal verlassen... ich... will dich nicht wieder reinlassen ... Du wirst vielleicht einfach wieder gehen... und es tut weh, wenn Leute gehen... ich will nicht wieder verletzt werden..." - Oka, wenn man versucht wieder beizutreten - "...um...you can't be...in two clubs at once...I'm sorry..." "... ähm... Du kannst nicht ... in zwei Klubs auf einmal sein... Es tut mir leid ..." - Oka, wenn man versucht beizutreten, während man in einem anderen Klub Mitglied ist - "...I'm sorry...one of our members believes that you may be possessed by a demon...I can't allow you to join this club...please don't hurt me, demon..." "... Es tut mir leid... eines unserer Mitglieder glaubt, dass Du vielleicht von einem Dämon besessen bist... ich kann Dir nicht erlauben, diesem Klub beizutreten... bitte tu mir nichts, Dämon..." - Oka, wenn man versucht beizutreten, nachdem ein Mitglied erkannt hat, dass Yandere-chan eine Möderin ist - "...um...I'm sorry...you can't be a member of this club anymore...you're too scary...huh, that's ironic...being kicked out of a club about scary things...for being too scary..." "... ähm ... Es tut mir leid ... Du kannst nicht mehr Mitglied dieses Klubs sein ... Du bist zu gruselig ... huh, das ist ironisch ... aus einem Klub für gruselige Dinge rausgeschmissen zu werden... weil man zu gruselig ist..." - Oka, wenn man Klubmitglied ist und ein anderes Mitglied erkannt hat, dass Yandere-chan eine Möderin ist - "...you can't be here...your aura is too dark...you will attract evil spirits...I'm sorry...please leave..." "... Du kannst nicht hier sein... Deine Aura ist zu dunkel... Du wirst böse Geister anziehen... Es tut mir leid... bitte geh..." - Oka, wenn versucht beizutreten, nachdem Oka erkannt hat, dass Yandere-chan eine Möderin ist - Trivia * Ihre Lieblings-Creepypasta wird alles populäre 2016 sein. * Sie hat ein Angst- und Paranoiaproblem. * Okas dunkles Geheimnis ist damit verbunden, dass sie die ersten Wochen nicht zur Schule kommt. * Oka Ruto ist ein Wortspiel des Wortes Okkult, das im japanischen Katakana Okaruto (オカルト) bedeutet. * Oka wurde erst durch einen Vorschlags-Thread erstellt. In einem der ersten "Vorschlags-Threads" schlug jemand die Idee eines weiblichen Goth-Rivalen vor. Der erste Gedanke von YandereDev war ein niedliches schüchternes Mädchen. * In Zukunft kann es sein dass, wenn Oka getötet wird, sie nach ihrem Tod als Geist gesehen werden kann. * Oka hat bereits Corpse Party gespielt. * Ihre Brustgröße ist eine Einheit. * Sie ist der Endgegner in YANDERETALE. * Drückt man im Easter Egg Menü "A" trägt sie einen speziellen Blazer (funktioniert nur bei Uniform 1) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Occult Club Kategorie:Klasse 3-2 Kategorie:Club-Anführer Kategorie:Rivalin Kategorie:Zurückhaltend Kategorie:Schüler